Loving is Believing
by Shadow's Promise
Summary: (Kouzumi) Knowing things just make things harder...that's what a certain blond girl believes. As she grows more older, she begins to really believe that Digimon were only a part of her imagination like everyone said...until she meets him again...R&R!
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This will be my first multi-chapter story under this account. Hopefully, I will actually finish this one and people will actually like it. :) There is going to be definite Kouji/Izumi so all Kouzumi fans are welcome here but please note that this story will take more involvement in the action/adventure/drama category instead of romance.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own most characters in this story nor do I own the show this story is based on. The characters I DO own though are:  
  
Miako Moriyama  
  
(I will add more characters as the story goes on)  
  
All characters' names will be in Japanese form. The spirit evolutions bit will have their dubbed names though since I don't know much of their real names. This story takes place AFTER the Digital World...and everyone except for Tomoki and Junpei is 16. Tomoki is 11. Junpei is 17.  
  
There is also no bashing in this story since I don't approve of bashing so all those Junpei (who is usually the one in season 4 getting bashed) haters hoping for a good bashing in this story, don't hold your breath waiting.  
  
~*Wanna Know Why? *~  
  
It was raining.  
  
The occasional rumble would be heard from the gloomy gray sky overhead and those unfortunate enough to be caught in the horrible weather would hurry quickly to their respective destinations in an attempt to stay out of the storm which would soon predicted to come.  
  
It was a day for the fish.  
  
Or rather, it was a day for goldfish.  
  
That was what they were currently playing at the moment, cooped up within the house and left with nothing to do except play cards and stare out the window. Needless to say, they had chosen the first option and it was with cards that the two 16 year old girls had spent the last 2 and ½ hours away.  
  
One of the girls flipped her long golden hair which had been continually growing longer and longer since 11 and stared passively at the cards spread out in her hand, which consisted of a three, a seven, and a king. In all she had three cards total which contrasted sharply against the other's cards which consisted of thirteen cards.  
  
Her lips opened slightly as she silently selected one of the cards in her hand.  
  
"Got any threes?"  
  
A groan erupted from the other and she flopped dismally on the floor from the cross legged position that she had currently been in and her short brown hair rustled softly along with the motion. "I dunno why I bother to play against you in anything. You ALWAYS beat me!!" The last few words came as a wail as she submitted or rather flipped a card which landed neatly on the floor beside her.  
  
"C'mon Miako...I don't ALWAYS beat you in everything. You beat me sometimes. We're even."  
  
She smiled vaguely at Miako who always seemed to over exaggerate things and reached out, grabbing the card. She paired the black three promptly with the red three and placed them face down on the floor in front of her. Now she had...eleven pairs against her friend's seven.  
  
An annoyed sigh came from the girl and she sat up slightly, blowing a stray lock of hair out of her face.  
  
"Yeah...but Izumi, everyone seems likes you better than me even though we're 'even' and it seems like you always get the good luck in the entire world! It isn't as if I resent that but sometimes..."  
  
Zoe looked sympathetically at her friend; her aquamarine eyes no longer twinkling with amusement.  
  
"Your parents are fighting again, aren't they?"  
  
Another sigh, this one heavy.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"I'm your best friend idiot!! I'm supposed to know these things!!"  
  
She perked up slightly.  
  
"Besides, you're always in a bad mood every time your parents fight. I know your self esteem gets even lower when they fight. I mean, I know I'm perfect but you never recognize it whenever you're not in a bad mood."  
  
A teasing tone clung to that remark and Miako grabbed a couch pillow, her dark brown eyes gleaming brightly with mischief.  
  
"Oh no..you WILL NO-!"  
  
A pillow hit her squarely in the face and her sentence was left uncompleted, hanging in the air.  
  
"I know one thing that I'm WAY better at than you Orimoto!!"  
  
Laughter was heard from the room.  
  
"Pillow fights!!"  
  
Author's Note: I realize that this may be slightly shorter than what you people are accustomed to or rather than I would like but it is only the first chapter. I hope you like it. The plot hasn't started yet because I want it to go at a slow pace rather than a fast pace which I dislike reading even though sometimes I tend to write that way.  
  
Review Please!! :) 


	2. Memory Denial

Author's Note: Gomen minna-san, I was sick for so long that I couldn't go on the computer to upload the chapter. Anyways...  
  
These are belated but oh wells!!  
  
Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanza (Did I spell that right?), and Happy Hanukkah!! Personally I don't celebrate any but since it's the holidays I still get presents from my friends!! *smiles in delight*  
  
Anyways hope you like this latest chappie!!  
  
Thankies to:  
  
Izumi-Star: Really? Thanks! I thought no one would like it!! ^_^  
  
Minamotogirl: Thanks so much for saying that!!  
  
Shiranai Seito: I hope you really mean that, arigatou!  
  
Chibi Minamoto: Really? You really don't understand it? Well, I'll try to explain it more but really I think that it's better if the authors let the readers try to understand it instead of explaining straightforward, that way you can tell if a reader really read it. Basically, the prologue was speaking of Izumi and her friend Miako. It just shows a bit of what Izumi's life is life right now after the Digital World stuff was over.  
  
Kouzumilover: Clumsy problem? Eh? I don't quite get what you mean but I'll try my best to avoid making any, thanks for the advice, here's the next chapter!! :)  
  
The 3 *** means that there's a change in scenery.  
  
~*Wanna Know Why?*~  
  
Both girls collapsed on the floor, their hair extremely out of place and breathless from the laughter that had ensued from the tickle fight that had occurred after the pillow fight. Fluffs of cotton drifted lazily down and some landed on the heavily breathing teens.  
  
A tan hand reached up and patted some dark brown hair into place as Miako fixed herself quickly. Her hair was short and she was slightly less messy than Izumi who happened to be the more outgoing one when it came to any kind of fight or competition. A smile came to her face as she remembered something that Izumi had mentioned to her when they had been 14 year olds.  
  
"Hey 'Zumi?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
An absentminded answer came from her friend who was preoccupied with combing out her long blonde hair which became full of tangles and knots. A loud yank of the brush followed soon afterwards along with a whimper and a bushful of pale colored hair.  
  
"Remember the 'Digital World' you had told me about when we were fourteen?"  
  
A loud thump was heard and Miako stopped on her reminiscing enough to turn around to look at her friend. Izumi was staring blankly at the brush which had fallen onto the floor.  
  
"'Zumi? You okay?"  
  
Her concerned eyes focused on the girl who shook her head quickly as if to get rid of bad memories. Her aquamarine eyes turned back to normal and she turned her head at Miako.  
  
"You know I was just joking, Mi' when I had said that. Of course there's no such thing as the Digital World OR Digimon."  
  
An airy laugh erupted from the girl's mouth.  
  
"Yea...but it was funny though. You were trying so hard to get me to believe you that I actually believe you for a little bit before I came back to reality."  
  
"I had a huge imagination back then, remember?"  
  
An exasperated sound clung to Izumi's words as if she wished for this conversation to end soon but Miako ignored her friend's blatant hint.  
  
"I mean...creatures made out of computer data and this huge creature that was affected by this computer virus and you and some other 5 children had to turn into some of those creatures in order to save the world...that's really awesome. Too bad it wasn't real."  
  
"Yeah...I guess. Can we talk about something else now?"  
  
She couldn't ignore that straightforwardness.  
  
"Fine, fine. I still wish I could think of stuff like that though. Ms. Mitsuya says that I need some imagination in my writing. Can I borrow some from you? Pretty please?"  
  
"Well, Mrs. Hirata says I need to work on my logicality in my math. Can I borrow some from you? Pretty please?"  
  
"Only if you happen to give me the imagination."  
  
"You've got it. Just give me the logicality."  
  
Giggles came from both of them as they collapsed again.  
  
"Let's just face it. I'm never going to be good at science and math and you're never going to be good at writing and reading."  
  
"Agreed. But maybe if you helped me study for that writing test we have coming up...?"  
  
"Only if you help me with the math midterm."  
  
***  
  
She sighed as she stared silently out the window.  
  
Miako had left hours ago and her mother and father had yet to call from Japan where they had been taken on a business trip together. Both of them were part of a huge cell phone company and happened to be in a very high status there. It meant to Izumi many lonely nights alone at home in Italy where they had moved back.  
  
She sighed and flipped over on her bed; ignoring the loud rumbles of protest from her stomach which demanded to eat since it hadn't eaten all day. Her head buried deep into her arms.  
  
She couldn't.  
  
She had lost her appetite ever since Miako had mentioned the Digital World.  
  
She didn't really know why.  
  
She still had dreams of it though. The last time she had tried to tell her parents about it when they had come home from another one of their business trips, they had thought she was going crazy and sent her to a therapist. She had never talked to them about it anymore.  
  
'Of course, I barely talk to them about anything anymore. Ever since I had come back from the Di-...I mean ever since I had gotten those dreams of that stupid imaginary world, I've been noticing just how horrible my life is.'  
  
A pause came over the girl and she sighed once again.  
  
'Well...maybe not so horrible but...well...not one that someone would choose.'  
  
'I just wish that maybe...this Digital World thing was true. Maybe then I would feel more like I was meant to be here instead of a mistake. Maybe then I would feel like I'm important to someone.'  
  
Author's Note: I suppose it STILL is a bit short, but I'm trying to work on that. ^_^ Anyways, if any of you peeps are wondering why Izumi thinks that the Digital World and Digimon aren't real, it's because she's been told by so many people who she's tried to tell about the Digital World that it isn't real that she started believing in it herself. She's pushed it so far back into her mind and convinced herself it wasn't real. Sorry peeps, this probably wasn't my best work. *sweatdrops*  
  
Review Please! 


	3. The Call

Author's Note: Thanks to all those who reviewed for my second chapter. Even though I know I want to kill myself for not making it longer. LOL. I'm just not too great at writing long chapters but I'll try kay? By the way, I'm thinking of changing the title of this story, any ideas?  
  
By the way...  
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVERYONE!! *confetti flies out everywhere* Heh. LOL. While most of you were probably celebrating in these huge parties, I was happily catching up with some good ol' Zs and resting up. :)  
  
Thankies to:  
  
Asdfjkl;-I have the strangest feeling that you just typed some random letters down. LOL. Anyways...no I have never heard of Susan or 'The Last Battle', I have heard of the 'Chronicles of Narnia' from my friend who likes that series but I was never interested in those kind of fantasy books, I was always interested in supernatural and paranormal sort of things so I never bothered. I didn't get the idea from them but at least you were paying attention to notice that, I'll give ya credit for that! ^_^ LOL. Thanks so much for saying that you liked it and I hope that you (if you're still into it by the time this is out) enjoy this chapter!)  
  
Lonelywindfairy: Thank you! Yes Kouji and Izumi do make the cutest couple!! *waves Kouzumi fan banner* LOL.  
  
Izumi-star: Thanks, I do hope this will turn out to be a great fic that people will like to read. I am going to try to make the next chapter longer, so I hope you like this one!!  
  
Neofilly: Thank you!! Well...here's the third chapter!  
  
~*Wanna Know Why?*~  
  
The faint rays of the morning flickered silently in and out of the shades and some gently caressed the sleeping girl's face, still tearstained from the crying of the night before.  
  
Though it was bright inside, she did not stir and when the cell phone beside her rang repeatedly, she merely mumbled quietly before turning over and burying her face in the pillow.  
  
It kept ringing insistently however, refusing to stop until she picked it up and it was with some reluctance that she sluggishly sat up and grabbed the phone, pressing a button on it.  
  
"Ohayo."  
  
She still greeted in Japanese terms though she lived in Italy.  
  
"Izumi?"  
  
The male voice sounded familiar and her eyes squinted in thought, trying to recall where she had heard this voice before.  
  
"Yes...? Who is this?"  
  
"Takuya Kanbara. We met in the Digital World."  
  
"...I'm very sorry but you have the wrong number."  
  
She pressed another button and closed her eyes softly, a sob escaping her throat.  
  
'This can't be real.'  
  
The phone rang again.  
  
She picked it up.  
  
"Izumi this is not the time to play games."  
  
"I'm sorry there is no such thing as the Di-"  
  
"Don't tell me you already forgot your spirits. Remember Kazemon and Zephyrmon?"  
  
"......"  
  
"What about Bokomon and Neemon? Have you forgotten them too?"  
  
"People have been telling me that there was no such thing as the Digital World. Now all of a sudden there is according to you? Why should I believe you? I've never even met you."  
  
"If I haven't met you before then how do I know your name Izumi?"  
  
"....."  
  
"Your name is Izumi Orimoto. You went to Italy for 2 years before returning to Japan. You have blond hair and blue-green eyes."  
  
"......"  
  
"Izumi, I don't know what happened to you but we need your help."  
  
"....how? No one needed my help ever since I was born. I'm useless. How can I help you?"  
  
A sneer followed the words.  
  
A sigh.  
  
"Look Izumi. If you know the right thing to do, you'll meet us at the train station in downtown Tokyo."  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, idiot, I happen to live in Italy."  
  
"No prob. We have a ride waiting."  
  
A beep sounded from outside her window and she crawled slowly over, peering out. A dark blue car was waiting outside.  
  
"You know I'm not allowed to take rides with strangers."  
  
"Kouji isn't a stranger."  
  
She moaned and hung up, dressing quickly.  
  
Purple long-sleeved shirt with pink heart in the middle.  
  
Baggy purple pants which Miako always wanted to borrow.  
  
Same hat from age 11.  
  
Purple and pink sneakers.  
  
And she grabbed her cell phone.  
  
'I guess that maybe this time my miracle came.'  
  
She headed out the door.  
  
Author's Note: Not really one of my best work. I was in a blah sort of mood. I have a book report due tomorrow and I need to work on that. :( I hate school. I swear the teachers are trying to squeeze in as much work as they can before winter break.  
  
Review please!! 


	4. They Finally Meet

Author's Note: You know it's so interesting to see your friends again after 2 long weeks of not seeing them due to no school, but if I had the choice, I would choose sleeping late to my friends. LOL. What a good friend I am. Just kidding. Maybe. Oh, by the way, changed the title. Hope you didn't mind too much.  
  
Thankies to:  
  
Kouzumilover: Aw...don't be so mean to lil' Takuya!! *huggles Takuya-kun* Hee hee. LOL. Agreed. I'm just not into writing incredibly long chapters, somehow I just can't. I'll just update sooner than most peeps I know. ^_^  
  
Chibi Minamoto: Hmmm...well, if you really think that it's fast going and a bit non descriptive, I'll TRY to improve things a bit if you want...  
  
Neofilly: Thank you!! :) Apparently you weren't the only one who thought the conversation between the two was funny. It's strange how I wasn't GOING for funny, but that's okay!! ^_^ LOL.  
  
Lil-shorty-300: Thank you!  
  
You Shall Never Know: Thank you! :) Heh, I think I'll use that note or whatever that you suggested in your review (or was it a joke?) I'm sorry but I really don't want to make Izumi tell anyone especially since there's going to be an...interesting scene coming up about that.  
  
Child Of The Stars: Arigatou!!  
  
Shauna: Yes, they are going to the Digital World and I explained that in the...ano...previous chapter I think. Too lazy to explain it but...okay, Izumi has been told by so many people that the Digital World has never existed before that she's managed to convince herself that she's never went to the Digital World therefore never met the gang.  
  
Shiranai Seito: Ah...heh. You hated the hat? Heh. Sorry, but I liked it. Well, just ignore it and just pretend that the hat has been taken away. LOL. Oh, how Kouji got to Italy will be answered in this chapter.  
  
Mimi: Thank you!  
  
~*Loving is Believing*~  
  
Was she really that insane to just climb in a car with a person she hadn't even met before?  
  
'Well...the name Kouji does sound familiar...I must have met him from some time before.'  
  
An inner voice inside her head still protesting loudly, she pulled out the cell phone that she had managed to grab before heading slowly towards the dark blue car.  
  
Pressing some numbers unhurriedly, she put it to her ear with a calm look on her face; despite what she was about to do.  
  
"Hey...Mom? Dad? It's me, Izumi. Yes...I'm going to be...sleeping over a friend's house for a while since it does get boring being by myself a little...so do not expect to see me if you come home earlier than expected."  
  
Hanging up, she bitterly laughed.  
  
'Mom and Dad, don't worry...I'm only going to Japan to some train- station in Tokyo with people who say that they know me but I don't remember them. I can't call you when I get there..long distance and such. But don't worry, I won't be kidnapped. It'll be okay though. Yeah right.'  
  
(Author's Note: See? I did use your thing after all, just not in the way that you wanted. Sorry!! But thanks for the idea though! ^_^)  
  
"Hey Miako...it's me...yeah, I know it's a bit early to call...no I'm not suffering from a horrible disease...I know I usually sleep later than you do but...today was an exception. Anyways, I'm going away for a while to my aunt's...no not that one...another one. Don't come over, I won't be there. I'll call you when I'm back, kay? Okay, bye."  
  
She dropped the phone back into the bag with a relieved sigh and headed with longer strides towards the dark blue car which still waited there.  
  
'Well...it's not as if this matters. I can already imagine my funeral if this Kouji dude kills me. My mother and father...if they manage to come back to Italy from Japan on time and Miako and her family. Done and easy.'  
  
She adjusted her purple hat with a slight look of anxiety on her pale face and she sighed.  
  
And opened the door to the car...and slid in.  
  
(Author's Note: Hmmm...should I end it here? Nah. :) You peeps are SO lucky I'm in a good mood right now!! Heh. LOL.)  
  
"Took you long enough Orimoto-san."  
  
A comment from the front seat and she stiffened considerably.  
  
The boy who seemed about her age turned around and stared intensely at the girl.  
  
She remembered...  
  
She saw him and she saw herself with him.  
  
Could she have actually been there at this 'Digital World' like the boy on the phone had insisted?  
  
She could vaguely remember...  
  
Maybe...  
  
No.  
  
It couldn't be.  
  
"Orimoto-san, you okay?"  
  
She nodded quickly, her blond hair flying everywhere...she was mildly reminded of the time when Miako had mentioned the 'Digital World' that had caused everyone to avoid the girl for weeks with the rumor that the girl was crazy. Miako Chen had been the only person that had bothered to speak to her, being an outcast herself and it was with happy delight that the girls had found out that both had a lot in common.  
  
"Hai...um...Kouji. Just...thinking."  
  
She paused before blurting out inanely,  
  
"How'd you manage to get here?"  
  
She winced, realizing how dense her words sounded. She had only wanted to break the silence.  
  
"...I came here by Ophanimon's way...don't ask how."  
  
He glanced over his shoulder at the lack of reaction that the girl was showing.  
  
"Orimoto-san, you remember Ophanimon, right?"  
  
She shook her head fiercely, her blue-green eyes flashing as she dared him to say something about it. He didn't take the bait and instead nodded silently.  
  
"Do you remember anything else about the Digital World?"  
  
She shook her head and the car skidded to a stop.  
  
The boy turned around, his mouth twitching with what looked like disapproval and his eyes looking exasperated.  
  
"Do you remember me at all?"  
  
She paused; looking hesitant, then quickly shook her head, a faint tinge of pink of her normally pale complexion.  
  
"I-Iie..."  
  
An astonished silence followed her words where the boy examined the girl, his dark navy eyes turning a shade darker.  
  
"...May I ask why you are in this car then if you truly do not think you recognize me?"  
  
"...No. You may not."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
She shot a glare at him.  
  
"And just how do you expect to drive all the way from Italy to Japan?"  
  
He kept his eyes on the road as he answered.  
  
"If you had remembered the Digital World, you wouldn't have bothered to ask."  
  
That only frustrated the girl even more and she slapped his head, ignoring the fact that she barely knew him.  
  
"Look KOUJI, kindly stop acting as if it is my fault that I do not remember this stupid world of yours!"  
  
She angrily punched the seat.  
  
"Let me out of here!!"  
  
The door opened and she fell out.  
  
"Go ahead. It's not my problem."  
  
She could have sworn that she heard a sneer behind his words and that only caused her to detest him even more.  
  
'Stupid...jerk...'  
  
Author's Note: Ah...I'm sorry, peeps. I can't decide what to do with Kouji and Izumi but I promise it'll be interesting to say the least. I'm sorry if the characters may seem a little out of character but I'm trying to adhere to my beliefs of what I think that Izumi and the others would seem older.  
  
Review please! 


End file.
